Elf to Easterling
by LilyClairePotter
Summary: FINISHED Elenea runs away from Rivendell and wanders into Mordor and falls into Sauron's circle. What happens when she meets her father in the Pellenor Fields?
1. This Is How It Happened

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings or the characters involved in the story.  
  
Author's Note: This is a branch of my story 'Aragorn Daughter BEFORE the Fellowship'. Same concept, just different plot. The girl's name, Elenea, is Elvish for 'stars'. Please read and review! And maybe while you're at it you could read my other stories............ ;-)  
  
Chapter One  
  
Darkness was almost all Elenea could remember. She struggled to recall how and why she had come here.  
  
**Flashback: Rivendell**  
  
All Elenea really knew about her real family was that her mother, Fairë, had gone to a far away place, and that her father, Aragorn, was in the North, traveling as a Ranger. Aragorn rarely ever came to see Elenea; once a year was hardly sufficient.  
Even though she liked the elf that took care of her, Arwen, Aragorn's friend, she grew to hate it in Rivendell. She hated that every day she was reminded by her surroundings that her family was gone. Why did they leave her here? Did they not love her?  
The time came when Elenea could not take it anymore. Her hatred for Rivendell grew so great that one night, she ran away. She was but six.  
  
**Pause in Flashback**  
  
Her journey East was far too long for her to recount now. She could, however, remember the last hour.  
  
**Flashback continues**  
  
Elenea came up to an enormous black gate. Orcs patrolled along the top, but Elenea did not fear them. She called out and requested to enter, and to see their master. The head orc roughly led her into a tower. It was tall and black, but what scared Elenea the most was a great eye, lidless; wreathed in flame on top of the tower. She stared at it in fearful awe until she was standing before it.  
  
'My Lord Sauron,' called her guide, bending down on one knee with his right arm crossed respectfully across his chest. 'This human child has requested to come before you.'  
  
'Why did you not kill her?' asked a powerful voice.  
  
'We felt that that was not for us to decide. Besides, the child has a strange power flowing from her,' the orc answered swiftly.  
  
'Indeed,' came the voice. 'What is your name, human?'  
  
'My name is Elenea,' she answered as loudly as she dared. 'I come from Rivendell. I ran away from there because I hated my life. My father hardly visits and my mother never does.'  
  
'And who is your father?'  
  
Elenea dared not speak her father's true name, for she had heard of Sauron, and knew he would kill her if she revealed that her father was the heir of Isildur, the man who stripped Sauron of his power. Elenea had had no idea that Sauron was still alive, and his fortress standing tall. This must mean she was in Morodr. 'My father is called Strider,' she answered. 'He is a Ranger from the North.'  
  
'And why did he leave you in Rivendell?' Sauron asked.  
  
'I do not know, my lord.'  
  
Silence. Finally Sauron spoke, though not to Elenea. 'You are right, Grîshglûk. A strange power, indeed.' Then he spoke to Elenea. 'Why have you come here?'  
  
'I ask to lodge here,' Elenea answered. 'If you let me stay here, in Mordor, I will offer you my service. I could be trained in battle.'  
  
'So be it. I accept you service. Grîshglûk, get her armor and begin her training immediately. She could become useful.'  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
Twelve years had passed since then, and ever since, Elenea had trained with the Orcs, and was now a soldier of Mordor. Sauron had come to favor her, and appointed her to a higher position: aid of the Nazgûl.  
  
War was brewing. Word had reached Mordor several months ago that the One Ring had been bound. Sauron had a task for her. He had requested Elenea's presence at noon. She lay in her chamber, fingering her necklace. It was a flat silver pendant, and the engraved tree upon it was embedded with small diamonds. It hung on a long silver chain. She had had the necklace since before she could remember, and by pure luck it had escaped the grasp of the Orcs.  
Her father (whose face had faded from her mind, but whose eyes were still vivid) had told her never to lose it and always to wear it. 'The fool,' Elenea thought. He probably had just wanted to attach her to something else that had no value. He'd done it before. He'd gotten her attached to himself, then left her all alone. Family had no value. She was a fool to have ever loved. People were wrong. Love was no strength, it was a weakness. Love destroyed people; betrayed them.  
  
Despite her thoughts on the necklace, Elenea kept it around her neck and kept it secret.  
  
At length an Orc appeared, and told her that Lord Sauron was ready for her.  
  
Elenea bowed as she entered her lord's presence.  
  
'Elenea, as you know war is here. I need you to travel to Imild and gather our allies. Lead the Easterlings here.'  
  
'Yes, my lord.'  
  
'You will leave now,' he informed her.  
  
'This could be a dangerous journey,' Elenea thought as she packed a small traveling bag. 'The Rangers of Ithilien will be watching the borders.' Elenea wore no armor; it would be quicker without it. Besides, she could get some in Imild. She took her sword, and her bow and quiver. She gathered arrows from the armory and set off. It was a three day journey to Imild, and she would have to move swiftly and quietly. 


	2. The 'Tug'

Disclaimer: I will own Lord of the Rings when this story has 1,000,000 reviews! (Hey that'd be cool.....is that even possible??)  
  
Author's Note: Thank you to my first reviewer of this story: inu lover: yes, she is on Sauron's side of her own. Free. Will. Thx for your review! Keep reading! Lady Luthien: Thx for reviewing grl! Thx for suggestions! ^_^ Arwen-angel11: Thx for review! Just keep reading..something 'good' may happen. Maybe. ^_^ ficman: Thx! Your reviews mean A LOT to me! ;_; I'm glad you like my stories! I'm gonna keep updating, don't worry! I've gotten a few negative reviews, but they amuse me! ^o^ KrystynAngelofLight: Thx grl! This next chapter is dedicated to you! fatalit: Thx for the compliments; I'll try to work on descriptiveness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elenea was beginning to tire. She had been traveling for two days straight with hardly any sleep. *CRACK!* Elenea started. Her already keen ears sharpened even more as she looked about her. Her also keen eyes saw a bush move. She pulled an arrow from her quiver and fit it to her bow. A Ranger sprang from the bush, sword in hand. Elenea let her arrow fly; it hit the man right in the heart and he fell over dead. Elenea smirked. 'Foolish man,' she thought. 'He should have known better than to jump out in front of an armed enemy. He got what he deserved.' Elenea checked quickly around before continuing; though her bow still held loosely in hand.  
  
**Next Day**  
  
Elenea stopped by a small stream just outside Imild and refilled her canteen. She quickly did this and went inside the village. 'Send me to your leader,' she ordered a peasant.  
  
He narrowed her eyes at her. 'Come,' he said.  
  
She followed him to a small stone castle. He led her into the throne room. Before her sat a crudely clothed man; she bowed. 'I have come on behalf of Lord Sauron of Mordor,' she said, straightening. 'As you may know, war has come to Mordor. Sauron has requested that you fight for him. The reward will be great.'  
  
The king considered for a moment before saying, 'We will fight for Lord Sauron.'  
  
A grin spread across Elenea's face. 'He has requested that I lead the Easterlings Mummakio to Mordor. We should leave immediately.'  
  
The king gave her leave.  
  
**After a few hours** The Mummakio and Easterlings were traveling safely through the woods. Elenea's ears picked up a noise. 'Rangers,' she thought. Just as she did, arrows flew out from all directions. Easterlings fell from on top of the Mummakio and on the ground. She must save her own skin. She ducked behind a tree, well hidden, and shot arrows from there. She glanced behind her and started. Two Halflings lay hidden behind her. She narrowed her eyes; for she knew that a Halfling was carrying the Ring. What should she do? She felt a strange but familiar feeling well up inside her. What was it? Before she could make out what it was, the Halflings were gone. She scolded herself mentally for not acting quickly enough. 'No matter,' she thought after a minute. 'Lord Sauron has no way of knowing; I just will not mention it.'  
  
**After the Attack, Three days later, at the Black Gate**  
  
'Finally,' Elenea thought as they neared the entrance to Mordor. 'Back with hardly any trouble.' Suddenly she looked to the mountain-side beside her. Dust was rising. Elenea nudged one of the Easterlings and jerked her head toward the dust. He nodded in understanding, and followed her to investigate. As they neared, Elenea spotted a large rock that she was sure had not been there before. The rock faded, and was replaced with two Halflings huddling under a transparent cloak. Her heartbeat quickened. The Halflings were the same ones that she had seen at the beginning of the journey. She frowned slightly. How had that happened? The Halflings faded and were again replaced with the rock. Elenea was sure she had seen them. She signaled to the Easterling to return to the line. As they walked back, Elenea turned around one last time and saw yet again, the two Halflings. 


	3. Sweet Dreams

Disclaimer: I only own Elenea and her personality and the plot. Lord of the Rings rightfully belongs to: J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
Author's Note: ficman: lol. Thanks, I did my best on the second chapter. I had a bit of a writer's block though... I was also talking on the phone with two people and Instant Messaging with five. So my concentration was broken slightly. I'm glad you thought it was a good chapter though! ^_^  
  
Elenea lay in her bed, tossing and turning. Her dreams were disturbing.  
  
**Dream** Aragorn smiled at his now three-year-old daughter as he laid her sleeping figure in her bed. He pulled the covers over her and gently kissed her forehead. 'Amin mela lle, Elenea, iell nin (I love you, Elenea, my daughter). He brushed a stray brown hair out of her face before leaving the room.  
  
~ ~ Next Phase of Same Dream~ ~  
  
'Ada!' Elenea cried out as her father walked into her room. It was her fourth birthday. 'Hello, my sweet Eli!' he said, picking her up, twirling her around and kissing her cheek. She giggled.  
  
'When do I get my present?' she asked.  
  
'You must wait until tonight,' he told her, assuming a mock-stern look.  
  
'Oh, Ada!' Elenea pouted, and stared with her puppy dog blue eyes into his.  
  
Aragorn laughed, as he always did when Elenea pouted. 'Alright, alright. I'll give it to you now, Eli,' he said, once again using his nickname for her. He pulled from his pocket a long silver chain. Hanging from it was a flat silver pendant. The tree engraved upon it was embedded with small diamonds. Aragorn set her down and clasped the chain around her neck.  
  
'It's so pretty!' Elenea squealed. Aragorn smiled. 'I knew you'd like it,' he said. 'Take care of it, Eli. You must always wear it; never lose it.'  
  
Elenea looked at him and nodded, her eyes sweetly sincere. Then she held the pendant in her small hands and stared at the tree.  
  
~ ~End of Phase~ ~  
  
Somewhere in the back of her mind, everything faded but the pendant. It grew larger and the diamonds began to glow. The engraved tree turned into a real white tree. Suddenly it caught fire, and around it formed a white stone city. All of it was burning.  
  
**End of Dream**  
  
Elenea woke with a start. She grabbed the pendant and studied it intensely. Of course! Why had she not seen it before? The tree on her pendant was the White Tree of Gondor! What did all this mean?  
  
She stared at her ceiling for an hour or two. All her dreams had been about Aragorn being a wonderful father. He seemed to have loved her so much. Had she been wrong? 'No,' Elenea thought, hardening. 'It was just a dream; he never loved you'. And with that thought she went back to sleep uncomfortably.  
  
**Dream/Vision**  
  
Aragorn stood on a balcony in Rivendell, all thoughts on his daughter. Eli had seemed so happy here. What had changed? He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see his love, Arwen.  
  
'Are you thinking of Elenea?' she asked knowingly.  
  
He nodded. 'She'd be nearly eighteen right now, if she's even alive.' He buried his face in his hands. 'Why did she leave, Arwen? She seemed so happy here.' He turned and looked at Arwen, his eyes pained.  
  
'I do not know,' Arwen said. 'I do not know.'  
  
~ ~End of Phase~ ~  
  
'This fight is for Eli,' Aragorn thought as he looked around at the ten thousand Orc surrounding them. Helm's Deep would be won for his sweet little Eli. And won for her it was.  
  
**End of Dream**  
  
Elenea groaned as she awoke again. Aragorn, once more, had been showing nothing but love for her. No, it couldn't be true. She was becoming weak. How could a necklace be breaking her power? She felt a sharp pain in her heart; small at first, but it grew. Elenea clutched her chest, and almost cried out, but checked herself. She couldn't let a little thing like pain affect her. Pain was just weakness leaving the body; she had learned that long ago. 


	4. The Reuniting

**A Month Later**  
  
Elenea stood once again before Lord Sauron.  
  
'Elenea, we are launching an attack on Gondor today. You will prepare the Witch-King and lead Grishgluk troops, understand?'  
  
Elenea bowed. 'Of course, my lord.'  
  
Elenea walked to Minas Morgul, all her thoughts on the imminent battle. This battle could very well be the last battle of Middle Earth. 'We will catch him before long,' Elenea thought.  
  
She prepared the Witch-King's beast and readied the Witch-King himself with special armor. She watched eagerly as the Nazgul took off and headed for the battlefield. Elenea herself wore no armor; only her sword, bow and arrows. Little did she know how much of a mistake it would be. Though perhaps it was destiny...  
  
'Grishgluk, take your troops to the left!' Elenea ordered as they marched upon the city. 'Kluckguch, you take the right! I will take the center!'  
  
As they stood in front of the city, Elenea's eyes spotted flashes of white.' Mithrandir, no doubt,' she thought.  
  
She heard Grishgluk yell, 'Release the prisoners!'  
  
She knew he must be talking about the soldiers killed at Osgiliath. Elenea watched in slight disgust as the catapults released many heads upon the Gondorian soldiers with in the walls. 'Fire catupolts!' she ordered. The Orcs kept firing until there was a large enough hole for many Orcs to pass through, but also for many Gondorian soldiers to come out. As one headed straight for her, she swiftly drew her sword and plunged it through his stomach. She watched in amusement as blood gushed from his wound and he fell to the ground dead.  
  
Instead of fighting within the city, Elenea fought outside the walls. She killed any soldier who challenged her. 'Where are those pirates!?' the thought angrily as she killed yet another soldier. They were supposed to be there by now.  
  
'Finally!' yelled Kluckguch. 'Where have you been, you pirates? Come outa yer ships!'  
  
But not pirates were there in the ships; a man, an elf and a dwarf jumped out, followed by green spirits.  
  
'Plenty enough for the both of us!' the dwarf shouted. All of the spirits charged upon the Dark Forces. Elenea did her best to dodge them, but the man she could not escape from. **Clink** came the sounds of their blades crossing. She caught a brief glimpse of his eyes. 'Where had she seen them before? 'Eli!' a voice cried out in her head. 'Ada'!' she silently called back. Her sudden realization took her off guard for a second; just long enough for Aragorn's sword to catch her shoulder. She cried out in anguish and fell to her knees as the blade pierced skin. Aragorn raised his sword to deliver the final killing stroke.  
Pain such as Elenea had never felt before welled up in her heart. All the dreams she had had a month ago came back to her now. The kisses, the joy, the pure love in Aragorn's voice. She suddenly understood was they meant.  
  
'Wait!' Elenea cried out just before the blade touched her; it stopped just in time.  
  
Something in Elenea's voice had caught Aragorn's attention. 'Why?' he asked.  
  
'Please don't kill me!'  
  
'Why?' he asked again.  
  
Elenea's hand struggled to reach the chain around her neck. She grabbed the pendant and held it out before her. Aragorn stared. 'Eli?' he whispered. 


	5. Her Past

'Yes, it's me!'  
  
'How in Middle Earth...?'  
  
'Just fight the battle! I will explain everything later!' Elenea said.  
  
'Not until you're safe.' Aragorn tore a piece of cloth from his cloak and wrapped her wound with it. He carried her to one of the ships and set her down. 'I'll come back for you,' he promised.  
  
~*~Days later~*~  
  
Elenea woke in a strange building, Aragorn sitting by her side, head in hands. 'Where am I?' she asked.  
  
Aragorn looked up quickly, face it up with pure joy. 'You are in the House of Healing,' he answered. 'And the Healer Vira has been taking care of you.'  
  
'Then the battle is won?'  
  
'Yes, Eli. The battle of the Pellenor Fields is over. And so is the battle for Middle Earth. The Ring has been destroyed and Sauron's power broken once and for all.'  
  
Elenea stared. 'Once and for all,' she repeated.  
  
'Are you feeling well enough to tell me your tale?' Aragorn asked.  
  
She nodded and relayed everything to him that she could remember.  
  
Aragorn sighed when when she finished. 'This is all my fault,' he muttered.  
  
'What do you mean, Ada (Father)?'  
  
He smiled when she called him this; it had been so long. 'It is time for you to know your past.' Elenea looked at him questioningly.  
  
Aragorn drew a deep breath and began, 'Many years ago, I met Arwen in her mother's land, Lothlorien. I fell immediately in love with her. However, when I aked for her hand in marrige, her father, Elrond, outright refused me, because I am mortal and she immortal. Arwen and I decided to elope, which we did. After we were married, we had you.  
  
'We all lived together for a year, until we decided it was time for Arwen to return to Revendell a few months later. Arwen and I wove a story about me marrying a young maiden called Faire. We told everyone that I was going to live as a Ranger, and leave you in Rivendell with Arwen.  
  
'So Arwen is your real mother. You have elf blood in you.'  
  
Elenea stared. 'Why did you keep this from me?' she choked.  
  
'I am sorry, Eli.'  
  
'May I be left alone for a while? I need to think things through,' Elenea requested.  
  
'Of course.' Aragorn stood, bowed and left the room.  
  
So Arwen was truly her mother? When she had first heard it, it seemed quite far-fetched, but the more Elenea thought about it, the more sense it made.  
  
Her thoughts were interuppted by a sharp pain in her shoulder and intense dizziness. She had lost much blood. She needed to tell Aragorn something before it was too late.  
  
Author's Note: That's all you get for now! I already have the sixth chapter written, but I want to see what you all think of these three chapters. A BIG Thank You to all my wonderful reviewers! Sorry if I forgot to mention anyone in my 'beginning of the chapters' thank yous! Thanks for reading! 


	6. The Eternal Sleeping Beauty

Disclaimer: Don't own; never will.  
  
Author Note: Thank you all once again. KrystynAngelofLight: Thx grl! Yes, I know it's sad; it's meant to be. This chapter is even sadder...Natters: Wow! Lotsa reviews from you! ;-) Thanks! Horsewhisperer of Rohan: Thank you! This is my masterpiece.muah hahaha!!!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful and sweet older brother TannerMM3.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
'Vira!' Elenea cried out urgently. The female healer rushed to her patient's side.  
  
'What is it, my lady?'  
  
'Send for my father, quickly!'  
  
Vira sped to the door and shouted, 'My lord Aragorn, come quickly. Your daughter calls for you!'  
  
Aragorn rushed in the room right to Elenea's side. 'What is it?' he asked, taking her hand.  
  
'Ada (Father), Amin hireatha (I'm sorry). I never meant to hurt you and Nana (Mother).'  
  
'Oh, Elenea,' Aragorn sighed. 'It's all right. It's not your fault anyway. Arwen and I should have told you a long time ago. I'm sorry we tried to hide it.'  
  
'It's all right.' Elenea smiled.  
  
Aragorn smiled back.  
  
'Ada, I need to tell you something.'  
  
Aragorn looked at her questioningly.  
  
'Amin mella lle, Ada (I love you, Father),' she said, speaking in her native tongue.  
  
'Amin mella lle, Elenea' Aragorn said.  
  
Elenea gave on last smile and drew a deep breath. She sighed happily and set her head on her pillow and went peacefully to sleep-never to awake again.  
  
A/N: And so ends 'Elf to Easterling'. I really hope you enjoyed reading this fic; I'm sorry that it was only six chapters, but that's really all I had planned for it. If you read the beginning carefully, you will see that the telling of Elenea's story begins in 'The Two Towers'.  
  
I shall do a sequel if you all want. Just say 'yay' or 'nay' in your review and I will decide. Namarië! 


End file.
